1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a rotatable positioning structure for use in an electronic device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Various kinds of electronic devices may include two or more functional modules. For example, a remote controlled projector, includes a radio module and a projector module. Generally, the radio module and the projector module are fixed together. However, if a direction of projection is required to change, the remote controlled projector should be rotated wholly. Thus the use of the fixed radio module is inconvenient.
What is needed, therefore, is a rotatable positioning structure used for an electronic device that can overcome the above-mentioned shortcomings.